powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sae Taiga
Sae Taiga is GaoWhite of the Gaorangers. She is a 17-year-old martial arts student who was chosen as the second Gaoranger around the same time as Kai. Biography Gaoranger Sae is incredibly level-headed. Her father runs a dojo in Kagoshima and taught her various combat techniques. Against his will, she moved to Tokyo and enrolled in a special martial arts institution to further improve her skills. She worries about the rest of the team, though she is sometimes belittled by them (except for Kakeru) since she is the only female on the team. She yearns for a prince that rides on a white horse and carries a bouquet of roses. Unlike most Super Sentai heroines, she had never changed her clothing in the blink of an eye until she met up with Miku Imamura/MegaPink. She is in charge of forming the left arm for the Gaorangers' mecha formations. After the final battle, she continued her martial arts training although she initially planned to travel across Japan with Tsukumaro/Shirogane. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai to be added Gaoranger vs. Gorenger to be added Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger to be added Gokaiger Years later, Sae fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GaoWhite powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Sae is one of several rangers (portrayed by a stand-in) who could be seen in the background when the Goseigers awoke after sacrificing their powers. After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Sae and her team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen and Carrangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Megarangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Sae, alongside her team (bar GaoSilver), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Sae's appearances in the "Versus Series", Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Eri (Gosei Pink) also dresses as Sae in the Gaoranger cosplay. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Sae in the tenth episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. Video Game appearances Gaoranger video game GaoWhite appears with her team in the ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' video game. GaoWhite Power Animals *GaoTiger *GaoElephant *GaoDias Arsenal *G-Phone *Beast King Sword **Gao Jewels *Tiger Baton *Gao Weapon: Tiger Baton *Special Attacks: Belle Crisis, Byakko Cross Cut Ranger Key The is Sae Taiga's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GaoWhite Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as GaoWhite. It was also used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) on two occasions. *Luka became GaoWhite alongside Joe (Big One) and Ahim de Famille (White Swan) as part of an all-white change in their fight against Action Commander Salamandam. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against the Sneak Brothers' Gormin Sailors. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Bowser. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Zakyura. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Sae received her key and became GaoWhite once more. Imitations A copy of GaoWhite was created by Copy Org as part of the Copy Sentai Copyranger. Org copies of the Gaorangers, Copy Org created these clones with horns, they were killed by the special attacks of the Gaorangers. A shadow-clone GaoWhite was created by Dorodoro's ninja powers as part of the Shade Rangers. The Gaorangers could not destroy these shadows without killing themselves in the process. After GaoRed used his Falcon Summoner to kill Dorodoro, the Shaderangers then disappeared. First Spear, Furabiijo disguised herself as Sae as well as using her G-Phone to become GaoWhite along with four other Seven Dark Spears to make the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers believe the Gaorangers were evil. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sae Taiga is portrayed by . As GaoWhite, she had several suit actors, , , and . See also *Alyssa Enrilé - her Power Rangers counterpart from Power Rangers: Wild Force Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai White Category:Heroine Category:Sentai Warriors who died Category:Sentai Warriors who been revived Category:Intellect Category:Gaorangers